Seven Minutes in Heaven
by xwittychickx
Summary: Yuuko, a locked closet, and two horny teachers. What could go wrong? Horitsuba verse, LIME, one-shot. KuroFai - Yaoi/Shonen-ai


**AN:**** My God, I actually did it! I wrote a sexy story O_o My friend challenged me to do this after a very interesting discussion earlier today and he gave me some helpful advice. Sorry it's not yiff Danny! This is as close to a lemon as I am EVER writing, so don't get your hopes up. Sad enough to say, I actually had fun writing this story. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC… I know this is crap, it's my first time trying to write "sexy," but I hope you all can still enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IN THIS FIC EXCEPT THE WORK ITSELF. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE WONDERFULLY GIFTEN WOMEN OF CLAMP.**

Numerous swears could be heard resonating throughout the hallways as a dark figure stomped through the school. The infamous PE teacher Kurogane was not in a good mood; the reasoning behind such annoyance was understandable. Three students were gutsy enough to screw around first period, and the tall man just would not have it.

However, chairman Yuuko was not pleased when she was informed that her students were given death threats by their teacher. Yuuko gave Kurogane an ultimatum: either he follows her every command for the rest of the day, or he's suspended for two weeks without pay. Kurogane was no fool, but that didn't stop him from being royally pissed; hence forth the stomping and profound swearing. By now it was a quarter past noon, and the man had been running errands nonstop for hours.

Red eyes narrowed as the teacher recalled Yuuko's latest request. According the ever eccentric woman, Kurogane was to find some batteries in the janitor's supply closet. Followed by the order, the chairman winked and told him to take his time. Now that was strange. The raven haired teacher kept his eyes open for any suspicious activity. "The Witch," as he _fondly_ called Yuuko, had an affinity for mischief.

As Kurogane opened the closet door, he cursed the "damn witch" upon noticing the light fixture broken. Stepping into the cramped quarters, the poor, unsuspecting teacher had no idea of the "evil" plot at hand.

OoOo

Fai skipped down the halls merrily, humming a tune along the way. Every now and then the chemistry teacher would wave to a student or strike up a short conversation. The blonde had received a message from Yuuko to meet him by the janitor's supply closet; a cryptic message of "engaging in stress relief" was all the lanky man had to work with. Fai decided to play along simply because it was his consultation period and he had nothing else worthwhile to do.

As the blonde rounded the next corner, he felt slightly surprised to find a lack of Yuuko's presence at the designated meeting place. Instead, the man was met with an opened closet door, the contents too dark for any objects to be recognized. Curiosity got the best of Fai, and so he crept up to the opened door. As the chemistry teacher leaned forward to sneak a peek, his body suddenly lurched forward, someone from behind pushing the lithe figure.

A small yelp escaped Fai's lips as he stumbled into the dark closet. Colliding with a solid mass, the blonde flinched as the door slammed after him. The click of a lock engaging signaled the entrapment of the chemistry teacher. Rubbing his now sore head, Fai's body went stiff upon hearing the gruff "Oi! What the hell happened?"

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the voice of his closet companion; this couldn't be good. "Kuro-chi-sensei?"

OoOo

Kurogane was seriously beginning to get ticked off. He had been searching for a damn pack of batteries for the past five minutes in the dark, but to no avail. Just as the PE teacher was about to give up and return to the hallway, a sudden weight came crashing into him.

Seeing the door slam shut, a flash of pale red eyes whizzing by, and the only source of light vanish, the raven haired man let out a low growl. There was no doubt in the man's mind: Yuuko was behind this. Kurogane demanded an explanation, but nearly choked on his own saliva upon hearing the tentative "Kuro-chi-sensei" as a response. _Well this is just fucking great!_ _Stuck in the smallest closet imaginable with the idiot; can it get any better?_

Releasing a sigh, Kurogane grunted in affirmation. As his eyes adjusted, the teacher's scowl weakened upon the sight of Fai rubbing his head in pain. "You alright?"

The blonde gave an airy chuckle to the question. "Just fine Kuro-myuu-sensei! You're just so built I feel like I ran into a wall." To emphasize his point, the chemistry teach patted the taller man on the chest. Kurogane tried to ignore the fact that the hand stayed longer than deemed necessary.

In the dim light, the tanned man grudgingly admitted that Fai was rather attractive. The PE teacher had caught himself staring at the blonde before, but up close and in the dark, he was granted further inspection. Fai had skin so pale he almost glowed in the darkness. His sapphire eyes shined brightly; not too similar to the way the ocean sparkles underneath the sun. The man had a slight, lanky frame, which gave him an almost feminine physique. To add to the identity-gender crisis, Fai's light blonde hair was so soft it was almost surreal. _You gotta be kidding me. Now I'm composing poetry on the damned guy! I need to get out of here!_

Fai seemed to pick up on Kurogane's discomfort, for he finally removed his hand from the other man's chest. Taking a moment to assess the situation, the blonde decided to inspect the door for an escape. Turning around to face the door, the chemistry teacher checked every inch of the entryway for a weakness. Due to unfortunate circumstances (for Kurogane anyway), Fai has nasty habit of wiggling his hips whenever in deep concentration.

The PE teacher vaguely blushed at the excitement he felt each time the lithe blonde brushed against him. Any more of this torture and the raven haired man swore he'd take his coworker then and there. _Shit…I _really_ need to get out of here! _ Normally Kurogane had strict self control, but there was something about his friend, albeit a term grudgingly used, that drove the taller man wild; in more ways than one.

Not wanting to subject himself to further embarrassing mayhem, Kurogane planted his hands firmly on Fai's hips. He mentally swore the action was simply to prevent more movement from the blonde. A small squeak of surprise erupted from the lithe man as he was abruptly turned around to face the other occupant in the closet. "Is something wrong Kuro-wanko-sensei?"

Fai noticed the tinge of red on the other man's tan cheeks, but resisted the urge to comment.

Kurogane looked away from the blonde, feeling too awkward to meet his gaze. "Just stop spazing around like a damned buffoon. It's hot in here and you're making it worse."

The smaller man let out a small laugh at the explanation. Fai had always felt an unprecedented attraction toward Kurogane, but he never acted upon his feelings in fear of being rejected as both a lover and a friend. However, seeing the tables turned brought a true smile onto the blonde's lips. Feeling mischievous, the chemistry teacher closed the small amount of space left remaining between the two men.

Shocked by the forward action, Kurogane instinctively shot his gaze forward, where he caught sight of the twinkling look of happiness in the blonde's eyes. Before the PE teacher could comment, Fai let out another bought of laughter. "Oh Kuro-sama-sensei, is that a piece of chalk, or are you just happy to see me?" Despite the large quantities of embarrassment the taller man was experiencing, he mentally rolled his eyes at how childish his friend could be.

Fai expected some kind of outburst of rage, or maybe to be pushed away, but what he got was truly unexpected. Lips came crashing down, hungry and wanting, upon pale skin. Blue eyes widened at the sudden action, mouth parting in a silent gasp. Kurogane took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth, to taste the infuriating man in front of him. Fai tasted faintly of chocolate with a hint of mint. It was intoxicating.

As the kiss continued, Fai began to relax into the lean body holding him. This very moment was what the chemistry teacher had dreamed of for longer than he dared to count, and it went beyond his expectations.

Kurogane tasted strongly of tea and something purely unique to the other man. Damn the necessity for air; Fai would die happy from asphyxiation if it meant always being linked to the other. Much to Fai's despair Kurogane did not agree, for they parted ways so that air could rush back into those greedy lungs. Taking a few seconds to suck in some much needed oxygen, the blonde dove back in for another kiss; this time tilting his head for better leverage. The longer the kiss lasted, the more heated it became.

Fai let out a deep moan, which was quickly swallowed by the raven haired man, as he became pushed flush against the closet door. Wanting to be more involved in the moment, the chemistry teacher brought his hands up to Kurogane's scalp. With a rough yank, it was the PE teacher's turn to groan out of pleasure.

Pulling away from the kiss yet again, Kurogane wasted no time in attacking Fai's pale lips with teeth. With each pull, suck, and nip, the blonde felt his legs shake from the effort of holding him steady. To avoid collapsing, long legs wrapped around firm hips. Both men moaned in pleasure from tantalizing friction caused by the action.

It became official: it was too damn hot in that closet for clothes. Returning to a heated kiss, Fai and Kurogane shrugged off their school coats. The PE teacher ground his hips into the man against him a few times before breaking away once more.

As the blonde's heavy pants filled the air around the men, Kurogane pealed the thick, black shirt over Fai's head. Kurogane took a few seconds to stare the chemistry teacher down. Yep, he was beautiful. Once the raven haired man's shirt was off, Fai let out a "hyuu" of appreciation. It quickly transformed into an uncontrollably loud moan as Kurogane ground their hips together again.

Oh, there would be some payback. Fai attempted to tug on ebony hair another time, but quick reflexes took hold. Before the blonde knew what had happened, his arms were above his head, held in place by only one of Kurogane's hands. The spare found itself tangled in golden locks. "That wasn't very nice Kuro-meanie-sensei." The Pout was in full bloom.

Kurogane simply replied with a "don't care" before returning to his work feasting upon ivory skin. Starting from the jaw and moving downward, the PE teacher left feather-soft kissing along Fai's skin. When an impatient whine escaped pale lips, Kurogane changed tactics. The chemistry teacher gave a sharp inhale as teeth found his earlobe.

Fai attempted to be released from Kurogane's grip, but he was no match for a well toned kendo fighter. When the raven haired man began to lick along the smaller teacher's jaw and under ear, the most sensual purrs were erupting from his chest.

Smirking in satisfaction, Kurogane's tongue traveled lower. The further south the teacher went, the louder Fai became. Once the PE teacher had licked his way down to the blonde's collar bone, all hell broke loose. Along the shoulder, Kurogane bit. Hard. Fai could do nothing to hold back the scream of pleasure that erupted from his throat. The taller man made a mental note of the blonde's reaction for future reference.

The suckling commenced all around Fai's shoulder to collar bone; to intensify the pleasure Kurogane was back to the hip grinding. The chemistry teacher was beginning to doubt how much more he could handle before he spontaneously combusted from an overdose of pure ecstasy.

Noticing Fai's mewls of pleasure becoming more frenzied, Kurogane decided to move on down the body. Resuming the southern trip of licking, the man nearly chuckled as the blonde thrashed against him. Apparently the chest was a sensitive spot for the helpless teacher. All it took was a simple flick of the tongue on hard, pink flesh and Fai was reduced to a puddle of screaming goo. Taking a quick nip on each bud, Kurogane continued down pale skin.

His pink tongue traced designs onto the blonde's taut stomach. Each swish of the tongue would create an intricate swirl of tribal beauty that to Kurogane could only belong to Fai. Reaching the waist band of the chemistry teacher's pants, the raven head did a quick lick upwards and then recaptured his new lover's lips into a desperate kiss.

Once again Fai's wails were absorbed by Kurogane's mouth; he could do nothing about the continuously grounding hips against his own. The blonde was beginning to see stars of pleasure flash across his eyes when suddenly he felt weightless. The feeling abruptly ended when both Fai and Kurogane tumbled down to the floor.

Confused, the chemistry teacher looked around the area to see his reflection staring back. Fai's eye's doubled in size when realizing it was not a reflection, but his twin, Yuui, staring down at the two men. Pale cheeks flushed red from excursion and embarrassment, Fai said the only thing that could come to mind. "Well, I guess we finally came out of the closet." The fake chuckle that came out of the desperate blonde quickly died when he was met with the disappointed expression on his brother's face.

OoOo

Yuui walked down the hallway briskly, a bottle of water in one hand and a rag in the other. Some of the kids got a little too excited with the icing while decorating cupcakes, and needless to say the cooking teacher got caught in the mix.

Scrubbing intently on the multi-color stains forming on his crisp, white cooking smock, Yuui cursed himself; cursed himself for being a perfectionist who also forgot to restock on fabric cleaner. The blonde knew his twin kept an extra bottle under his desk for the occasional chemical mishap, thus the frantic rush down the halls.

A loud scream erupted from another hallway, stopping Yuui dead in his tracks. Worried, the cook rushed down the hall, his problem long forgotten. The closer the blonde got to the origin of the scream, the more apparent it became that it was not a sound of terror. Crossed at the idea that students would commit such an act on school grounds _during _school hours no less, Yuui set forth his new mission. Bust the disrespectful teens for not keeping it in their pants.

It didn't take long to find where the erotic noises were loudest; the janitor's closet. Using the spare general school key Yuuko-sensei gave him, Yuui unlocked the door and darted back quickly. The cook was well beyond shocked to see Fai staring up at him, partially naked, with another teacher.

Yuui was rendered speechless as his twin attempted to make light of the situation. Shaking his head with disapproval, Yuui unfastened the lid to his water bottle and poured it onto the two men. Fai let out a startled yelp; Kurogane unleashed an annoyed growl. Clicking his tongue and turning on his heal, Yuui continued down the hall, resuming his original mission. Looking back over his shoulder, Yuui called out "Hopefully that will cool the two of you off. Here I was worried about horny _teenagers_. Sheesh!"

OoOo

Watanuki fidgeted impatiently as he waited outside of Yuuko's office. As soon as the chairman voiced her approval, the teen charged into the room. "Okay, fine I set up those cameras. Why you need night-vision screened camcorders is beyond me…and I don't _want_ to know. Can I just get back to lunch already! Himiwari is waiting for me!"

Yuuko dismissed her assistant with the flick of her wrist. The moment her door clicked shut, Yuuko burst into cheers. Both the Mokonas jumped down from their perch on the windowsill, their whoops of victory heard at least a mile away. Soel pulled out a confetti popper, Large brought out an entire casket of sake. The crazed woman and two Mokonas began dancing around the office, singing at the top of their lungs "Yaoi tonight! Yaoi tonight!"

Later that afternoon, Yuuko was in so much of a great mood that she cleared Kurogane of all responsibilities pertaining to the morning's incident. Happy to be let off the hook, the PE teacher strode of out the door before a thought donned on him. He remembered thinking Yuuko set him and Fai up. "What the f-"

Before a newly pissed Kurogane could march into her office, the beloved chairmen of Horitsuba slammed the door shut and locked it. Nothing was going to ruin Yuuko's good mood, nothing.

**EN: **** Can you believe this is my longest written story? Over 2,000 words and reaches 6 pages. To think, my longest story is a lime! xD**

**Please tell me what you think. Should I hang up the sexy hat? Avoid Tsubasa fics? Never write again? I would really like to hear your feedback. Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**~xwcx**


End file.
